Shackled
by the-pony-wizard
Summary: Denmark has been missing for three weeks now. Norway begins feeling odd. People are starting to notice. Things couldnt get any crazier, ha ha, right? Wrong. Dead wrong. M for violence, torture, swear words, and implications.
1. Missing

**I was bored... I know i should update my other stories, but i love Denmark insanely (My hetalia friends say im Denmark). M for torture, swear words, gore. Maybe rape, maybe not.**  
**So here is Denmark. I sware i'll update my How To Train Your Dragon soon.**

**Denmark: What are you planning?!**

**Me: Torture, poison, maybe rape.**

**Denmark: Fuck.**

**Me: Dont be that way! Oh, do you want to say something?**

**Denmark: Fine. the-pony-wizard does not own Hetalia. Because if she did, the whole world would spiral into a black abyss of...**

**Me: *covered Denmark's mouth with hand* Now now Denny dont tell them my plans for world domination unless you want something particularely gruesome to happen to you.**

**Denmark: *gulp* Please help me. *whispers***

**Me: *laughs evilly* Oh silly Denmark... Its to late for you... :)**

**Enjoy! ^J^**

-(Denmark)-

"You'll never get anything out of me." Denmark narrowed his usually happy blue eyes. The man in front of him whipped him again, but the blonde Nordic refused to cry out in pain or divulge any information.

"Eventually you'll break down, realizing no one is coming for you, and tell us everything. But if you tell us now you'll go through less pain."

"I'm not a traitor, or a weakling. Bring it on, you dirty bastard." Denmark spat blood at the man. The man's eyes narrowed and he ferociously kicked Denmark's ribs, over and over, until he heard several cracks.  
Almost unwillingly, blood spilt out of Denmark's mouth as the blonde coughed. The other man grinned maliciously. "Don't mess with me. I know exactly where your little friend Norway is." Denmark's beautiful eyes widened. "No..." He whispered. The man smirked.

"So you better behave."

The man brought the whip handle down ontop of the Nordic Nation's head forcefully and grinned as the the shackled man passed out. Then all happiness left his face and he pulled out his cell phone. "Louis, we're gonna need more here. This ones a tough nut to crack." He strode confidently out of the cell and locked the door.

"Sleep well, and have sweet dreams." He whispered to the prisoner. "Cause a nightmare that could rival hell is coming your way."

-(Other Nations)-

"Where is Denmark? Is he skipping on us?! And why hasnt he invited me?!" America huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, oddly, i have not heard from Denmark." Germany added. England frowned at the American Nation, deciding to ignore Germany for the time being. America really needed to sit down.

"That is not how gentleman act, America, now sit down and be quiet. I'm sure Denmark is fine." But even as England said this, he knew otherwise. He had a feeling Denmark was in trouble.

"Ve~ Norway, do you know where Denmark is?" Italy smiled at the Nordic.

"No. I dont. Why would I?" Norway was currently scribbling something on a sheet of paper, but glanced up at Italy while he answered the brunette Nation. His cold icy eyes looked emotionless, but underneath, he was afraid.

Afraid for Denmark.

-(Mitchell And The Boss)-

"Mitchell, you told me you could handle this man. You said it would be a peice of cake. You said you could do it with your eyes closed. You fucking lied, and you know what i do to liars."

"I'm sorry sir, i didnt know he was a Nation, or Nordic, or-"

"Dont give me your stupid excuses! I gave you a full file on this guy, to the very last ounce of hair gel he wears! I dont give a shit what went wrong, you had better get this guy singin' like a bird, or you ain't gonna be singin' AT ALL."

"Of c-course sir, i understand sir."

"Now get going. You have permission to use whatever weapons you want, but not under any circumstance, any chance or anything, are you to kill this man."

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of sight, you filthy animal."

-(Norway and Iceland)-

"Norway, what happened to Denmark?" Iceland looked up at Norway with wide eyes.

Norway sighed. "I dunno kid. I dunno."

**-(A/N)-**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Denmark: Please review, follow, and favorite...**

**Me: Yes. It may make me hurt Denmark less.**

**Denmark: PLEASE!**


	2. Whips and Tears

**Hey hey! Your favorite author has returned! Lol. Okay, so returning to my story... BTW, most of my other stories are on hold. Just because.**

**Me: Tell the people what you were trained to say.**

**Denmark: the-pony-wizard (A.K.A. Gwyn) does not own Hetalia (thank the lord...).**

-(Denmark)-

"Wake up."

Denmark opened his blurry eyes.

"I'm going to try something else today. You've been here, what, two weeks? Three weeks?" Denmark simply watched the man warily.

"Answer me." Denmark stoically kept his mouth shut. The man lost patience.

"Answer me, dammit!" He kicked Denmark's stomach. The Nordic hunched over but refused to open his mouth. The man sighed. He got down onto his knees and looked Denmark in the eyes. He was met by furious azure blue ones. "You will answer me when I speak to you. Understand?"

Denmark growled, deep in his chest, and head butted the man.

"Fuck!" The man scrambled to his feet holding his head. He narrowed his eyes at the defiant Nation. Then he reached over to the wall and grabbed a baseball bat. Denmark's eyes widened but he refused to show fear. "You're gonna wish you had never done that, you stupid jackass." The man swung the bat as hard as he could into Denmark's stomach. He hunched over, wheezing for breath, and the man hit him in the back. He kept hitting randomn parts of the blonde's body before stepping back.

Denmark breathed heavily through his nose and he glared up at the man through his eyelashes.

"You think I'm done? Hell kid, I'm just getting started." The man grabbed a lever and pulled it, which in turn pulled Denmark's shackles up as well. He was forced to stand. The weakened and starved Nation was clad in only dirty and worn sweat pants, and you could see every bone in his upper torso, including the spots where his ribs were cracked.

The man reached up and turned the shackles so Denmark was facing the wall. He knew what was coming next. Denmark took a deep breath through his mouth and held it as the man reached for his whip.

-(Norway)-

Norway heard Denmark scream.

The silver haired Nation sat up in his bed, body covered in glistening sweat. He listened intently. No, he had just imagined it. But it had sounded so real...

He sighed heavily and lied back down. This bed felt so big and empty without Denmark there. And so cold... Norway shook his head. It was silly to think of such things. He knew Denmark would come back.  
Occasionally the blonde would wander off and get lost, but he would always find his way back. Besides, why would i want him around? "But I miss him... But why would he wander off?" Was it because he didnt like Norway? Was he sick of the silver haired man's cold attitude, had he gone to find a new lover?

Norway remembered Denmark's stupid goofy smiles, his silly yet adorable little quirks, his warm hands stroking Norway's face, his body, and his secure arms, wrapping around Norway and creating a safe haven from the rest of the world.

And Norway remembered pushing Denmark away, strangling him with his tie, giving him the cold shoulder and insulting him. He remembered being horrible to him.

"Why?" He muttered. "Why was he so good to me, when all I ever did was mistreat him?" Norway tried to shake off these thoughts. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm getting something to drink." He mumbled. Then he cursed himself. Why would he say that? After all, no one was there to listen to him, to mumble 'alright' back.

Like Denmark always did.

Norway frowned. He quickly walked through the door and down the dark hallway. As he neared the stairs, he imagined Denmark was next to him.

'Race you to the bottom!' The blonde man would laugh and race down the steep steps. Norway would simply roll his eyes and take the stairs at a more careful pace. He would watch in exasperation as Denmark would hop off the second to last step. Then Norway would call to the other Nation;

'Act like your age, Matthias.' And suddenly, the memory was gone, replaced by cold emptiness and pain.

Norway bit his lip and hopped off the second to last step.

Once he started walking again he made it to the kitchen in no time. He puttered around the kitchen, taking his time, fixing up a class of hot cocoa. When he finally finished he leaned against the counter and stared into the cup, slowly swirling the liquid around in the porcelain mug.

He felt something rub against his elbow and glanced at it. It was a small pitcure, framed in dark wood to match most of the kitchen, and had a picture of four men in it. They were Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and...

Denmark.

Norway finally broke down. He set his cup down, drink forgotten, and put his face in his hands and cried. The sobs racked his slim body, until he was practically clinging to the counter for support. When he finally cried himself out, he looked up at the picture, face and eyes wet.

"Damn you Denmark... Where are you?"

**-(A/N)-**  
**Heyy people. Theres a reason why Norway is OOC. Its all purposeful. ALL OF IT.**

**Denmark: Yippee...**

**Me: And comment and tell me if my chapters should be longer but take longer to update, or shorter and faster to update. Or just stay the same. Thanks! ^J^**


	3. I've been Feeling, well, Odd

**Hello again everyone! Third chapter, here we go... By the way, Denmark's torture part is even longer. Thought you ought to know... *says in horribe British accent as England shudders***

**Denmark: Gwyn does not own Hetalia, nor will she ever.**

**Me: Maybe one day. *smirks***

**Denmark: Shit.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

-(Two Days Later)-

"So blondie, you finally wanna sing for me?"

"If it means you going to hell... than no." Denmark's voice was rusty from lack of use and dehidration. The other man smirked.

"You sound thirsty lad. Why don't I help you out?" Denmark's eyes narrowed.

"My mother told me to never accept help from a stranger." The Nation's voice was practically dripping sarcasm. The man grinned sadistically. "The names Mitchell. Remember it kid, cause thats gonna be the one your screaming in pain when I finish up with you today." Denmark leaned away from Mitchell when the other man reached for his face. Mitchell frowned.

"C'mon kid, I'm just trying to be friendly." Mitchell whined like a two year old. Denmark raised his eyebrows. Mitchell sighed and shook his head. "I try to be nice and this is what I get!" He muttered, reaching up and unhooking the shackles from the wall. He gave them a tug and started dragging Denmark along.

"You better not fight with us boy. You'll just make it worse." The man stopped beside a door. He dropped Denmark and left him on the floor as he walked through it. Five minutes later, Mitchell returned with several other men and a blindfold. They were all smiling.

Mitchell slipped the blindfold over Denmark's eyes and he felt himself get picked up. He didnt know how long they carried him for, but eventually they stopped, he heard a quiet chink, a swoosh, and he was thrown into a room. Denmark roled from his back to his feet and backed into a wall. He swung his head around blindly, tilting it, trying to somehow figure out where all the other men were.

"So kid..." An unknown and unfamiliar voice said. "I here ya've been causing trouble for my dear friend Mitchell. When we're through with ya, ya won't be causing trouble for anyone ever again."

"Remember John, we can't kill 'im."

"That takes all the fun out of it..."

"Both of yer, shut it!" A third voice chimed in. That still left four or five men who hadn't talked yet.

"Alright everyone. Lets get this done with." Denmark didnt even have time to draw in a breath when he felt someone's steel toed shoe connect with his stomach. He dropped to the grouned, where he was kicked again and again in the sides and legs. He thrashed around until he felt a boot connect with his head. He could feel the warm liquid trailing down the side of his face as the new cut began bleeding.

Denmark could feel the new injuries damaging him more and more, and with startling calmness, realized he may die. He realized he may break.

I'm so sorry Norway...

-(Norway)-

Norway heard Iceland talking to him. He could hear the younger Nation's voice, but he couldnt hear any words. Right now, he was mentally battling several thoughts that had grown like weeds.

No. Denmark is the strongest of us all. He's so much stronger than everyone, that idiot. Acting so stupid, always drunk, misleading everyone, including me. Acted like a fucking retard.

But no, he's smart. Smart enough to realize that the little things in life were important. Smart enough to make everyone feel special, to make everyone feel like they were wanted. Because he was never treated like that.

How Norway wished he could've told Denmark everything. Not that he didnt think Denmark would come back, because that idiot was definitely coming back, no matter what. And its not like Norway wanted Denmark to come back, no, he would be perfectly fine without him.

Then why, a treacherous voice whispered in his head, did he lay awake at night, unable to sleep, like a lovesick puppy?

"Because," He whispered furiously back, "I'm cold. And i feel sick. Now shut up!" He suddenly realized that the deluge of words coming from his brothers mouth had stopped. He glanced up to a confused -and hurt?- looking Iceland.

"What...?" Norway saw tears brimming in Iceland's blue eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to find words to explain everything, everything he had been thinking, and feeling, but nothing came out.  
He saw Iceland's mouth tighten, and how the younger boy began to stand up, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed, sick, and tired.

So he burst into tears.

Iceland froze. He simply stared at his older brother, the one who never showed any emotion, never showed any feelings, cry. Then he ran to Norway and peeled his hands away from his face.

"Norway! Big brother, whats wrong? Norway!" Iceland wiped away the tears as fast as he could, but they kept coming, until Norway's shirt was soaked, along with Iceland's. When Norway finally stopped crying, he looked at Iceland blankly. Then threw up all over him. Iceland jumped back, peeling his wet and stained shirt away from him.

He looked up at his older brother. His face was incredulous.

"I'm so sorry!" Norway was curled in on himself, making his usually small self look even smaller. His eyes looked huge and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. And to top it off, he was extremely pale and trembling. Iceland stepped closer to the other Nation.

"Norway, whats wrong? You've been acting so differently lately! Please tell me!" Iceland looked beseachingly up at his older brother. Norway closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, even though his breath still hitched a few times.

"I've... Been feeling off... lately."

"Like how?"

"I'm been... feeling... sick... and my... back hurts a lot... and my knees... and i've been feeling so... weird lately... And Denmark being... gone." Norway took deep breaths until his breathing had calmed down. Then his eyes flew open. "Its all that damn Denmark's fault! That stupid, idiotic, hairbrained stupid DANMARK!"

Norway leapt to his feet and swept all the papers off the table. He grabbed the cup of coffee Iceland had been drinking and hurled it at the wall. He kicked the chair over. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID DENMARK!"  
He shoved the table over. "I hate you Denmark! I wish i had never met you!" Norway swung around and grabbed the last remaining chair.

Just as the door opened, Norway spun around and let the chair fly out of his hands with all his strength. Sweden and Finland stared at the chair (which was now embedded in the wall next to their head).  
They were to stunned to speak. They simply stared at the chair until they heard Iceland comforting Norway again. Who had burst into tears.

Again.

Norway looked up at Iceland with sad and exhausted blue eyes.

"Please find Denmark for me. I need him." Norway whispered.

Then he fainted.

**-(A/N)-**

**Hey y'all! Hope you likkkkeeeedddd it. I know, i'm weird. To bad! And can you guess whats wrong with Norway? I know hes OOC, but that was...well... kinda the point. If you dont know whats wrong with him, heres a hint- Denmark and Norway are in a more INTIMATE relationship than everyone thought. You know what i mean. *wink wink***

**Norway: Review! It'll make me feel better!**

**Denmark: And save me!**

**Norway: Denmark! You son of gun! You fucking got- (Mouth is covered by my hand)**

**Me: Now now Norway, dont give away our little secret.**

**Norway: Mmph unngh maggh.**

**Denmark: Bai now!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Heyy Everyyone! So heres chapter four! Denmark?**

**Denmark: Gwyn does not own Hetalia or is making money of this.**

**Me: Thats what you think. Ha ha jk. Enjoy!**

-(Norway at the Hospital)

"Yes, Mr Iceland, the tests are in." Norway heard talking in the distance. What?

"Thank you so much doctor. Is there anything wrong?" Yes. Is there?

"Well... There were a few surprising- and i mean very surprising- things we discovered." What?

"Like what?"

"Well..." Just say it already! "It seems that Mr Norway here... is..." WHAT?! JUST SAY IT! "Pregnant." You know what came after? Two words. Dead. Silence.

"Excuse... Me?" Yeah... what?

"Well, it seems Mr Norway has been pregnant for about 3 or 4 weeks, give or take. He's having all the simptoms, and in all our tests he came up positive*."

Norway sat up. "I'm WHAT?!" He stared at the nurse. The nurse licked her lips nervously. "Well... It seems that your-"

"I know i'm pregnant! You've aready told me that! Now tell me why?!" Norway was practicay screaming at the nurse. He felt Iceland grab his shoulders and hold him down, but getting up was the last thing on his mind. The first thing? Getting answers.

"W-well..." The woman's hazel eyes were wide and shocked. "It seems that because of your Nation status, seeing as you represent both men AND WOMEN, you are able to become pregnant. Your body has to make several changes to accomodate the baby, however, so that is your back pain your brother told me about." The woman nodded to Iceland.

"Now, if you will excuse me." The doctor continued, somewhat icily. "I have other patients to see to." She swept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Norway glared after the woman for a few seconds. "Bitch." He growled. "Norway!" Iceland gasped. Norway turned to frown at Iceland.

"What? Its true!" Iceland's brow furrowed.

"That doesnt mean your have to be mean about it!" Norway sighed. "Finneee..." Iceland grinned. "I could get used to Preggy Norway!" He giggled and wrapped his arms around his pregnant brother. Norway rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed Iceland's head. "Now i just need the daddy." As soon as Norway said that, he felt tears prick his eyes.

"We have to find Denmark! WE HAVE TO!" Norway pushed Iceland away and looked deep into his eyes. "Iceland, you have to promise to help me find him. PLEASE!" Iceland simply nodded.

"Now why dont you get some sleep, Momma Norway?"

"Shut up."

-(Heh heh... You know whats coming now...)

Denmark felt himself being strapped into a chair. He was now to weak to fight back. He could almost feel his willpower slipping away, all his walls crumbling, his resolve disappearing to wherever his sanity had went. Wherever Norway was.

Norway.

Denmark straightened up. It didnt matter what happened to him. All that was important was getting back to Norway and telling him what he ment to him. That was it. It didnt matter if Denmark was cracked, cracked beyond repair, so long as he managed to get to Norway. Then he could slip away, slip off into a peaceful, dark, unending sleep. And he could rest.

But not until he reached Norway.

He shook his head furiously, trying to remove the hateful bindfold that adorned his face once again. "Where are you?" He growled softly, pulling at his bonds to the best of his abilities. He suddenly felt a sharp, burning pain arcoss the edge of his jaw. He knew the burn of a knife.

"Right here, sweetheart. You miss me?" Denmark snarled under his breath when he heard Mitchell speak.

"I dont miss dirty hunde, dear Mitchell." Denmark's voice was cold. Mitchell smirked.

"Og jeg ikke gar glip af ubrugelige idioter, der ikke ved noget*." Denmark frowned. "So we are even, nej?" Mitchell laughed at the blonde.

"How do you know Dansk?" Denmark inquired, hostility leaving his voice for the moment.

"It..." The hostility and arrogance left Mitchell's voice for a moment as well. "It sorta comes with the trade."

Then Denmark felt someone grip the hair on the back of his head and pull it back. "You ready for some pain like you've never experienced the likes of?"

"Bring it on." Denmark bared his teeth.

"You asked for it."

The hand left his head, but only to reach over and pull a lever.

And electricity cursed through Denmark's body.

**-(A/N)-**

***not sure for the pregnancy tests whether or not it means your pregnant if it says positive. Guessing here.**

***i need a little circle over one of the letters but my keyboard is retarded... sorry. (translation below)**

**Heyy guyys! Seriously sleep deprived here, still, but the medecine takes a while to kick in so i'm just gonna chillax for a while. I fet the need to include the electric chair, by the way. It seems vulgar, disgusting,**  
**unhumane... Just what Denmark needs to push him over the edge. I'm thinking i'll make one more chapter before i have a big torture scene (where Denmark may or may not break) and then the climax. Like i said... Maybe.**

**Okay, so here are the Danish translations-**

**hunde- dogs**

**Og jeg ikke gar glip af ubrugelige idioter, der ikke ved noget- and i dont miss useless idiots who know nothing**

**nej- no**

**Dansk- Danish**

Denmark: Bye nu!

Me: Its means 'bye now.'


	5. Giving Up

**Ladies. Gentlemen. Imaginery friends. Thank you for accompaning me on this reckless odyssey, you all have a place inside my cold and unbeating heart...**

**Denmark: Just tell them already.**

**Me: *Scowls* Fine. Everyone, i may not be able to continue writing. I AM NOT SURE. But if i cant, then i want you all to know you're all amazing, and i wish i could have met you.**

**Denmark: Gwyn does not own Hetalia. If she did, she could stay with me.**

**Me: I love you too Denny... *smiles sadly and ruffles blonde's hair***

-(Denmark((four weeks later)))-

He was in the dark again. It seems he was always in the dark. Always kept just barely from the light, so close he could almost see the glow. So close there was the tiniest red sheen through his eyelids, so close his veins were outlined, so close he could feel the barest hint of heat caressing his skin like Norway sometimes did, so close he felt like he could simply step forward into it and be embraced in it.

But he couldnt.

And this time, he didnt think even the light could save him. He had been here, what, two months? He was doomed. Utterly doomed. Finland and Iceland, and Sweden, and Norway had all forgotten him. They had abandoned him. The four people he had thought he could always count on, simply uncaring, leaving him in this horrid hell hole.

He was forgotten.

He could feel his human body deteriating, unable to survive on the minimal nurishment the jailors had supplied him with. He could also feel his willpower breaking. He couldnt keep going on.  
He didnt know why anyone thought he was strong. No, only Norway thought that. Everyone else thought he was stupid, weak, a drunkard.

And now, thinking upon himself now, he realized he is weak. Oh yes, humans are weak one way or another, but a Nation wasnt meant to be weak. They were to embody the strength and power of their nation they represented, not be broken, abused, hurt things like himself. He wished he could sink into a deep peaceful darkness, to simply drift away into the bliss of death, the relief that he had never experienced before.

This time even thoughts of Norway couldnt push off his encroaching depression. And he didnt try. Whats the point? He thought. He doesnt care about me. He left me. He hasnt even bothered to try to find me.

And that was why Denmark didnt try to fight back when the men returned to the room.

-(Norway&Iceland)-  
((BTW's, i have NO IDEA how Iceland acts, so bear with me))

"Okay, so i thought we start by examining his behavior beforehand." Norway nodded. He agreed with Iceland. That may help.

"So, did you notice unusual behavior?" Norway considered this.

"Well, he seemed even more stressed out and tired. He wasnt as loud, he seemed more withdrawn." Iceland wrote it all down. "Did he do anything strange?"

Norway swallowed. "He didnt drink. At all. He was extremely careful around me, like he was afraid to hurt me, and he was spending more time out of the house." Iceland noticed Norway's strained expression. He stood up and walked over to him, putting his arms around him. "Hey, its okay. Shh, shhh, its okay."

"What if he never comes back?" He sobbed, burying his face in the smaller nations chest. "What if he left because he hates me? Why does he hate me, Iceland, why?"

Iceland rubbed Norway's back. "He does love you Norway! He loves you a lot! He loves you more than his own nation, his own people. You're his most prized possession. He would do anything, give up anything,  
for you."

Norway nodded. His tears were slowly drying. "These damn hormones..." He growled suddenly, furiously rubbing at his eyes with his sleaves. When he glanced up Iceland was grinning at him. He frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing... You just make an adorable pregnant guy." Norway stared at Iceland for a few moments, fury slowly slipping into his eyes. Iceland noticed this and nervously stood up.

"You...you... bastard! I'm gonna bitch slap you so hard your man boobs are gonna concave!" Norway started screaming as he chased Iceland. Suddenly, Iceland froze, causing Norway to slam into him and send them bothing tumbling to the ground. Norway laughed in triumph and grinned down at the smaller Nation he was straddling. Then he frowned. He had noticed Iceland's incredulous face.

"ERMEHGAWD! I killed ICELAND!" Norway started freaking out. "What do i do?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Norway started shaking his brother. "BREATH ICELAND! BREATH! PLEASE!" Finally Iceland blinked up Norway. "What the..." He murmered. Norway stared at Iceland.

"I didnt kill you!"

"Of course you didnt."

"Yay!"

"Norway. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"You're gonna grow boobs."

~(Prussia&Canada)~

"Birdie..."

"Yeah Gilbert?"

"I dont feel... so... good."

"Alright. Get up. We'll go to the bathroom."

Despite his harsh sounding words, Canada was really worried. This was the fourth time this week Prussia had been feeling sick. As Canada helped Prussia walk to the bathroom, he realized Prussia didnt feel hot. Maybe a little sweaty, but not like he was sick. Canada frowned. Something must seriously be wrong with his boyfriend. He hadnt been eating much, he had stopped calling himself awesome, and barely talked. When he did, he sounded extremely tired.

Matthew waited outside of the bathroom for Prussia. It wasnt like he was disgusted by the vomit, no, he could handle that. Gilbert just didnt want Mattie to see him like that. Canada grinned. Yep, Prussia definitely still had some pride. When he lost that, you know he was in pain.

"Canada..." Canada didnt hesitate. He slammed the door open. Prussia had never called him by his country name. Ever. Not even when he had fallen from a tree and broken his leg. Something was definitely wrong.  
He rushed over to his boyfriends side, who was still hunched over the toilet. Canada wrapped his arms around the tired and weak albino.

Prussia whimpered. The sound alone almost made Matthew burst into tears at that moment. The look on Prussia's face and in his eyes? That made his eyes fill with tears. And the next thing he said made the salty water actually slide down his cheeks.

"Please...kill me." Canada pulled Gilbert onto his lap. "No. I refuse to kill you." Canada gently kissed Prussia's forehead. The albino simply leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh Gil, whats going on with you?"

"I wish i knew Birdie... Please."

**~(A/N)~**

**Heyyz. Yeah. So. I'm starting a new profile for only Hetalia pieces. Its called littlehetalialady. It just has to load, then i can post stuff on there.**

**The reason i added Prussia and Canada in here was simply to amuse myself. Also the chapter was pretty short. OH! And in case you guys caught it, i included a line from Pitch Perfect. LOOKS SO FUNNY! Can't wait till i see it with my friend. ;)**

**So yesh... Anyways, i need to go to bball practice.**

**Good bai.**

**Denmark: Bye nu!**


End file.
